


Dawn on a new day

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts had started ahead of schedule, and it had taken all of our combined efforts to get as many of the younger students to safety as time would allow before the castle was crawling with deatheaters. Having secured the last of the younger students in the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms, I raced through the castle, skipping multiple sets of steps as I ran back towards the main hall, slowing to a walk, keeping my wand firmly in my hand, I spotted Blaise Zabini comforting a Hufflepuff girl, who was his not so secret girlfriend. That boy really wasn’t as subtle as he’d like to think he was. Approaching them, I quickly caught their attention, “you two need to get to safety,” they looked at me in shock, “we need to fight,” the girl murmured, I shook my head instantly, “we’ve got enough people, and we don’t need more casualties, get out while you still can,” Blaise looked down at me in shock.*1st person perspective** hope you like it :)
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Dawn on a new day

The battle of Hogwarts had started ahead of schedule, and it had taken all of our combined efforts to get as many of the younger students to safety as time would allow before the castle was crawling with deatheaters. Having secured the last of the younger students in the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms, I raced through the castle, skipping multiple sets of steps as I ran back towards the main hall, slowing to a walk, keeping my wand firmly in my hand, 

I spotted Blaise Zabini comforting a Hufflepuff girl, who was his not so secret girlfriend. That boy really wasn’t as subtle as he’d like to think he was. Approaching them, I quickly caught their attention, “you two need to get to safety,” they looked at me in shock, “we need to fight,” the girl murmured, I shook my head instantly, “we’ve got enough people, and we don’t need more casualties, get out while you still can,” Blaise looked down at me in shock.

“what about you? you are the same age as us – we’re in the same year group, what are you going to do?” I let a small smile cover my face, “I’ve got people to find, and I've been preparing for this, this is our fight, not yours, now get to safety,” they each hugged me, before linking hands and apparating out of the castle. 

I breathed a sigh of relief, two down, only too many more to go. 

I took back to running towards the great hall, a respite had been called lasting an hour, presumably for Voldy to gather more deatheaters, but I didn’t want to think about that, I instead ran, searching among the crowds for one person. The rubble littered every corridor, and it was making it far too hard to find anyone amongst all of it, I continued my search, ducking and diving out of the way of the walls that were still crumbling down. 

“y/n!” someone yelled from ahead of me, my eyes flickered across the faces until I finally found what I was looking for, “Olly!” without thinking, I divided towards him, avoiding the last piece of falling rubble. He clutched me to his chest, smoothing my hair down from where it had fallen out of my hair bobble, “I'm so glad you are ok,” he murmured, I clutched my arms around his waist and chest, “me too,” I sighed content for a moment, even among the chaos. 

“I was so worried, I hadn’t seen you,” I glanced up at him, “I was getting the last of the students out, I sent Blaise and his girlfriend out too,” he nodded reaching for something in his pocket. Pulling a ring out of his pocket, he glanced down at me quickly, “I know this is probably the worst timing, but I cannot stand the thought of losing you, not to death, not to any man,” the ring had his patronus centred on it, with three red stones surrounding it. In short, it was absolutely beautiful. 

“you always picked your moments,” he smiled, slipping the ring onto my left hand, adjusting the ring slightly, I smiled looking up at him, before pressing a kiss to his lips. “you better not die on me,” he smiled, “you aren’t allowed to die on me,” I smiled, kissing him again, “that hair clip suits you,” he murmured, referring to the red gem stone phoenix hair comb, resting in my hair – keeping the bulk of it out of my face, “it should, you chose it,” he smiled again, pulling me into his chest. 

“I love you,” I murmured, hearing the clock strike, “respite over,” a voice declared, I pulled out of his chest, intwining our fingers, gripping my wand in the hand that wasn’t holding Oliver’s. “I love you so damn much, don’t you dare die,” I kissed his lips a final time, placing a shield around him, and squeezing his hand, I released his hand, before turning to run into the great hall, where Ginny was stood ahead of Bellatrix Lestrange, on a small platform – what must have been a table before the deatheaters had unceremoniously arrived, “I’ll take the nutcase,” I promised her, putting up a block just in time as Lestrange fired a spell at us.

“no, I’ll take her,” Ginny insisted, I shook my head quickly, “Potter would never forgive me if he thought I let his soulmate fight a lunatic,” she glanced across to me, as I blocked another one of her incoming spells. “go, Ginny, I’ll take her,” she nodded slowly disappearing into the crowd. “another member of the order,” Lestrange tormented, her eyes fixing in on my phoenix grip, “I think I’ll be taking that grip,” she commented, “the hell you will,” I spat at her firing several spells at her in quick succession, giving me enough time to regain my balance and straighten the comb in my hair. 

But her spells were equally fast, and I was only shielded by someone else putting a shield spell on me, whoever it was, I was grateful to them for it. Lestrange was known for her ability to be a legilimen, and I was using all of my effort to shield from her both physically and mentally, as well as to fire back a few of my own spells, “who could love you enough to want to marry you?” she quipped suddenly spying my ring. “he must be deluded to marry a half blood.”

Anger seared through my veins, “you can say what you want about me, but you don’t get to talk about my fiancé,” spell after spell left my wand, with me only managing to block several that she threw in return. “not my fiancée,” Oliver’s voice was only loud enough for me to notice it, but the spell he fired at Bellatrix was enough for Mrs Weasley to appear with Ginny at her side, Ginny stepped up to my side, only for Bellatrix to lose interest in Oliver and fire back at the pair of us, “not my daughter you bitch!” Mrs Weasley yelled as we blocked yet another spell, she stepped in front of us, hurrying us off the platform, in time to throw a spell at Bellatrix, 

Ginny backed into her father’s arms, while I sought safety in Oliver’s. Oliver’s arms wrapped around me immediately, “your parents?” I asked quietly, “at home, safe, I told them not to come,” I nodded, offering a weak smile, “yours?” I nodded again, “at home,” he breathed a sigh of relief, just as Mrs Weasley fired one final spell at Bellatrix, creating a pile of black feathers and dust from where Bellatrix had been stood. 

Hogwarts was a pile of rubble, and as we made our way out to the courtyard for the final part of the battle, I clung onto Oliver a little tighter, “it’s ok,” he murmured holding his wand ahead of us, “it’s going to be ok,” he promised, the courtyard, like the rest of the castle had been reduced to rubble, and it made my breath hitch. Hogwarts was our home, a home that no one was supposed to be able to destroy, “we’ll fix it,” Luna promised as she walked past, tears at the edge of her own eyes. “next year…” I trailed off as Voldy stepped forward, and instead burrowed slightly further into Oliver, it was no secret that my boggart was Voldy, and I doubted a ‘ridiculous’ was going to get rid of him. 

“we’ll figure something out,” Oliver assured me, just as Potter fired a spell at Voldy. By the time the battle had finally finished, we had all lost someone, and the loss of Tonks and Lupin was by far one of the most painful, I gripped onto Oliver, “I'm so glad I still have you,” I murmured as he adjusted the comb in my hair, “you’ll always have me,” he promised as we sat in the great hall, far enough away from everyone else for our conversation to remain private. 

I twisted the ring on my finger around several times, offering him a small smile, “still want to become Mrs Wood?” he asked anxiously, “of course!” I smiled brightly at him, he let out an obvious sigh of relief, and I snuggled into him, “I'm glad,” he mumbled, as I stroked out his hair. “at long last, we’ve put an end to this,” I nodded silently glancing over the hall of casualties, “I didn’t tell you nearly enough when you were here, but I love you so damn much,” he smiled pulling me into his lap, I moved obligingly, settling to hide my face in the crook of his neck. 

“we were young when we first started dating, I didn’t expect you to know what love was, I didn’t expect to find out myself, but I did, and you are my world, and I can’t lose you. We survived darling, we’ll survive anything else that comes our way,” I nodded silently, a few tears slipping out of the corner of my eyes, no doubt dampening his collarbones – not that he complained. “I'm so glad I still have you,” I mumbled quietly, his hand rubbing up and down my back, “I'm very glad you still have me too,” he replied, a small half-hearted chuckle leaving his chest.

“you don’t have to be strong for me, you know,” I murmured, sitting up to look him dead in the eye, “I do,” he murmured, “because if I'm not strong for you, I know I will break down,” another tear slipped down my cheek, which he caught with his finger. “it’s ok to break down,” I murmured, gently cupping his face with my hand, “it’s ok to struggle, this is huge, and it’s going to take a while for everything to go back to normal,” he nodded sighing slowly, 

“I just want to be strong for you, you’re my fiancée, I have to be strong for you,” I shook my head, but he ignored my protests, “I need to be strong for you, because you have to come back next year, and study for another year, be here for another year, when all you are going to remember is the rubble that our home has been put to. I'm your fiancé, I need to be strong for you,” I sighed, gently pulling his head towards my chest, cradling it, allowing my hands to play with his hair.

“I don’t expect you to be strong for me, just as long as you are by my side, I'm fine,” he sighed quietly, but I knew my words were helping, as his breathing became more rhythmic and less erratic, “but I can’t be by your side next year, you’ll have to return here, and I’ll be off playing quidditch,” he scoffed quietly, as though that was the worst thing imaginable, 

“no, you’ll be working, doing something you love – being the difference that you always wanted to see, and I’ll be finishing school, and then I’ll start working, and we’ll have the rest of our lives together. He’s gone now, he’s never coming back, all his cronies are being hunted down as we speak, we are going to continue, we are going to lead our lives how we always wanted to.” Oliver sniffed quietly, and I felt several tears drop onto my shirt but I didn’t comment, and instead held him close to me, “and then we’ll get married, and maybe have some children, and we’ll do what we always wanted to do, we’ll get through this Olly, I promise you, we will get through this.”

He straightened up, stretching his shoulders back, “I love you so damn much,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to my lips, “I can’t wait for when we get married and can spend the rest of our lives together.” I nodded, fixing my features into a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek, we stayed like that for hours, until sunlight began cracking through what was left of the walls and roof, “dawn,” I breathed in relief, “dawn on a new day,” Olly murmured, “a new day,” I smiled turning to face him, “it’s all over.” 

He nodded, keeping his arm gripped around my waist, as we were approached by Hermione, “are you both ok?” she asked quietly, keeping her voice low enough not to draw attention, “yeah, we’re fine,” Oliver murmured, running his hand up and down my arm rhythmically to keep us both calmer than we felt. “nice ring,” she placed a small smile on her face, and I offered a weak smile in return, she turned and walked away, and I instead shifted in Oliver’s lap, turning to face him.

“I love you,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece complete! I've had this in my drafts for a little while now, but I finally finished it, and I really liked this - though it felt kind of emotional too. This was a bit short, but there will be some longer pieces coming soon - once I've written them XD. I hope you like it! Hope you are all staying safe and well, see you on the next piece! :)


End file.
